The Auweg Eruption
by delsino
Summary: Shamy fanfic. This is my first fic :) Warning: It will be a M fan fic!
1. Chapter 1

The Auweg Eruption

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Amy's been working late, almost every night. But she is a scientist, first and foremost, and she has been chosen to be the lead Neurobiologist on the NSF grant at Caltech. This means Amy has been working at Caltech for months, and not only is the University's labs updated and recently remodeled, her boyfriend of almost 4 years is only a few building away. She has gotten accustomed to their lunch dates together as it gives a nice break to the long days she has been putting in. Soon she will have to present her results at the _16th International Neuroscience Winter Conference. _

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ Amy. _Knock, Knock, Knock_ Amy. _Knock, Knock, Knock. _Amy

Sheldon was at the door for their noon lunch, as he is every Tuesday/Thursday.

"Hello Sheldon, come on in" Amy said

"Hello, Amy" Sheldon said with a smile. "How is your research coming along?"

"Great, thank you for asking" Amy responded, "I am finishing writing up my findings, running through my PowerPoint and I'll be ready to present in a few weeks. I want to run some data by you and I want your honest opinion…"

Sheldon was smitten. He was so proud of his girlfriend. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in her lab coat and holding her clipboard. He really has been working hard on getting over his fears of physical intimacy and to see her standing there in her lab, going over her results, sent his mind in a whirlwind of thoughts. Even when she talked about Biology, which compared to Physics was not as exciting, but to hear it come from her pouty lips, it sounded like the most interesting study he has ever heard about.

"Sounds wonderful, Amy, you will do great" Sheldon said proudly, "Where is the conference at?"

"Austria, actually." Amy said. "I will be gone for about a week in April"

"A week?" Sheldon got a weird strong feeling in his stomach. "Oh ok, sounds like a nice time" Sheldon said and his looked down at his shoes

Amy noticed the tone change in his voice. She was unsure if he wanted her to ask him along. They had never taken a trip longer than weekend together, let alone one where they had shared a room. Plus, she was trying really hard to stop pressuring him to anything he was uncomfortable with. She decided to that he will let her know when he is ready and for now, hand holding, hugging and the occasional kisses were enough.

"Well, we can Skype every day when I am in Austria, if you would like?" Amy responded

"Yes that would be sufficient." Sheldon responded. He continued to look down at his shoes because if he stared at her eyes he might slip out how he was really feeling and that was to tell her not to go. But Sheldon knew this was a great opportunity and it is her job as a scientist to present her research.

It was almost 1 o'clock and lunch time was almost over. Sheldon started to packed up his lunch.

"Are you working late again tonight?" Sheldon asked

"Yes, but if you want I can stop over on my way home, we can watch some TV or a movie if you would like? Amy asked.

"Good" said Sheldon. "Leonard and I are going to the comic book store after work, but he has plans with Penny afterwards. What time should I expect you?"

"I shouldn't be there later than 7:30 pm" said Amy

Sheldon grabbed her hand and leaned in with a gentle kiss on Amy's cheek.

Amy blushed. He has never been this affectionate at work before.

"Don't be late" Sheldon said before he headed out.

That was typical Sheldon, Amy thought. She started back on her research.

Just then Amy's colleague walked in. Her name was Dr. Alissa Cooke, she is working on the grant with Amy at Caltech. Alissa has her Ph.D. in Psychology and works in the Neuroscience department with Amy.

"Hi Amy, have you talked with the travel office about registering for the conference?" asked Alissa

"Uh, yes, I have my registration form and payment in but I have to still talk with them about the flight and hotel," said Amy "I will probably choose stay at the host hotel and I need to choose a flight still." Amy has been delaying putting off her travel plans; she didn't know why she has been dragging her feet. She is extremely excited about the conference, but something about staying in the hotel, away from home was not as exciting for her. But she decided she better put in the paperwork before the host hotel fills up.

"Well I can email you a copy of my itinerary if you would like to ask the office to copy it for your schedule," Said Alissa.

"That sounds great, thank you" said Amy

"Hey, was that Dr. Cooper from the Physics department that just left?" asked Alissa.

Alissa, had never met Sheldon, but there is always some fun stories going around the University about the Physics department.

"Yes, he was here for lunch, we meet every Tuesday and Thursday." Responded Amy

"Oh, are you guys working together on something?" asked Alissa

"Sort of. We have been dating for almost 4 years." Said Amy

"Oh! That's nice. He's a cutie, Amy! Will he be coming to Austria with us?" asked Alissa

"No, he is not" responded Amy "He is very busy with work "Amy didn't want to tell Alissa they haven't even discussed the topic

"Oh that stinks! My husband is coming with me but mainly because he would rather see Austria than our presentation." joked Alissa "I am glad are in the first timeslot so we can enjoy and relax the rest of the conference, I do want to do a little sightseeing while I am there."

"Yes, I am glad we got that time slot, so we can expect a good crowd," said Amy.

Amy was not planning on "relaxing" the rest of the conference, there were some great other workshops and speakers the rest of the trip. She never understood why people would go to the conference and skip the speakers, but she knew that was a common practice at conference.

" OK well I am going to get back to work; I'll email you my itinerary. See you late Amy!" said Alissa

Amy decided she needed to get back to work so she could leave on time to see Sheldon later. It was going to be such nice end to the busy day. Tomorrow was Friday and then the weekend was coming and she was planning on hanging with Penny and Bernadette this weekend and of course, Sheldon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I Updated Chapter one, I don't know why it posted in two parts…But it is fixed now!**

**Chapter 2 **

Sheldon was sitting in his spot; he put away his newly purchased comic books and made sure to put them into protective sleeves. It was almost 7:30 pm.

Leonard had left already. He was over at Penny's apartment. It was late, but like Amy, Penny has been working long hours. Penny's schedule has been all over the place because she has been picking up small roles trying to build up her resume. Since she decided to commit full time to acting, she has been getting some local commercial and some promotional work. Leonard has been very supportive and spending any extra time she has with her. Sometime she gets spot as an extra and she has to change her plans immediately. Leonard doesn't mind but it means he sometimes has to adjust his hours to match hers.

Sheldon has been enjoying this new schedule. Not that he doesn't enjoy hanging out with Leonard, sometimes it nice to not to have to hear him talk about nonsense. Just yesterday Leonard told Sheldon about some new movie he had seen with Penny. Sheldon couldn't care less.

Sheldon's mind has been racing from when he left Amy's lab. Ever since their Valentine's Day trip he knew he wanted to continue to work on "getting closer" to Amy and now she was getting ready to leave him for a week. Even though he keeps telling himself "it's only a week" the thought of not seeing her made his stomach cringe. He spent all day at work thinking of a way to go with her. He was also glad that they had the apartment to themselves, he had an idea that he hoped Amy would agree to.

Amy walked through the door. Sheldon stood up.

"Amy, you're here!" said Sheldon

"Yes, what a long day, I am exhausted" said Amy "I came over, right from the lab" Amy looks down at herself, "Oh crap; I forgot to hang up my lab coat."

There was something about Amy in her lab coat that just made Sheldon heart beat faster

"Amy please sit, I want to discuss something with you" said Sheldon. Amy sat on the couch right next to Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I thought we were watching TV, I have no interest in hearing about your new comic books." Amy joked.

"It's not about comic books, it's about your conference" said Sheldon

"My conference?" asked Amy shocked "The one in a few weeks in Auweg, Austria?"

"Yes, that one. I have been thinking about it and it's in Austria. I have been meaning to check out the _Institute for Theoretical Physics_ in Vienna. I heard they have some great Physics seminars coming up. It might be logical for me accompany you to Austria."

"Sheldon, Auweg and Vienna are about 3-4 hours away from each other…wait, you want to accompany me? Amy replied. Her mouth dropped slightly

Amy knew better than to get too excited right away. She was a bit skeptical. She needed to hear Sheldon keep talking.

"Yes, accompany you. Why does that sound so surprising to you, we are boyfriend and girlfriend? Plus I have never been to Austria and I really want to see that institute." Sheldon said coyly.

"Uh ok" said Amy, her heart was racing and she had been hoping there was a way she could ask Sheldon. But here he was asking her! "Sheldon have you thought about the details? Can you get off of work? What flight would you be on? Would you fly together? Would we have to get you your own room? She blurted out. She then stopped herself from asking any more questions after that last question. Although she had about 100 more questions she wanted to ask, she knew it was best to let him finish... She was so excited.

"Yes I have thought about ALL the details and I was thinking…Sheldon paused. He was about to admit something out loud that he has only thought about. He took a deep breath. "I was thinking that for, you know, for saving money…that we could try and share a room." He looked up at her scared of what her response would be.

Amy was smiling from ear to ear. "Of course Sheldon" Amy knew the line about seeing the institute and saving money was Sheldon's way of being comfortable with him attending the trip. But Amy didn't care. She was about to go to Europe with Sheldon.

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's check out some train prices to go into Vienna for a day and see the institute and the capitol of Austria." Amy suggested.

Sheldon smiled. "All ready ahead of you, I have been putting together train times and schedules. I have the whole trip scheduled out already."

"What about the conference schedule?" Amy asked

"I pulled it off the website and since most of the speakers and workshops end in the late afternoon, which gives us the evening to make plans and the last few days of the trip we can head over to Vienna," Sheldon replied.

"That sounds great Sheldon. Can you leave one night open for dinner with one of my colleagues, Dr. Cooke and her Husband?" asked Amy

"Hmm I have to rearrange something but I'll send you a pdf of the revised agenda and you can sign off on it when you have had a chance to look things over." Said Sheldon

"Great, Thank you. I appreciate it" Amy replied.

"Amy, I have one more thing to talk to you about." Sheldon sounded serious.

"Sure, Sheldon anything," Amy said

"As you know this will be the first time we are going to be on a trip _together_ and as you know I have been _working on things_. And I can't promise you anything other than I will go and support you for your presentation." Sheldon seemed very nervous

Amy understood what Sheldon was trying to say

"Sheldon I would never pressure you to do anything you are not ready for…I am just excited you will be there with me," said Amy

"Well there _ARE_ a few weeks before we leave and maybe we can use this time to work on the "details" of the trip. Things like bathroom schedule, meals options, uh, cleaning schedule, you know those housekeepers at hotels never do that good of a job, and uh …..hmmm…..sleeping arraignments and stuff…whenever the details are ya know, stuff like that." Sheldon said.

"Are you saying you want to work "getting ready" for us to spend a week together?" Asked Amy

"Well who know what your habits are, maybe you like to do all sorts of crazy things when I leave your apartment," Sheldon rambled "who knows, maybe you clean wrong, or maybe you take hour showers or who know, maybe you hog the covers?"

"Fine, I agree. The next few weeks we can spend "getting ourselves ready for the trip,"…. don't forget this is new for me too. And I want us both to be comfortable and enjoy the trip. I have an idea. Since we are both flying coach and the seats will be close together and the space is tight, let's sit closely on the couch as we are watching TV, like we would have to on the plane."

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Sheldon

Amy moved closer to Sheldon on the couch. Sheldon leaned back in his spot. Amy slowly wrapped her arm around Sheldon's midsection and Sheldon wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They spent the night cuddling on the couch watching the Discovery Channel. While they were technically sitting in Sheldon's spot on the couch, THIS was Amy's spot. Amy's spot was nestled right within Sheldon's body. Amy loved feeling the warmth radiating from his body. Amy would close her eyes and take a deep breath in. She loved the smell of Sheldon. She couldn't have asked for a better evening.


	3. Chapter 3

It was finally the weekend; Amy was looking forward to some much needed girl time. With all their demanding schedules it was hard to get together but they finally could all meet this Saturday.

They decided to go out to a nice restaurant for dinner and drinks, they missed getting all dressed up and they wanted to not have to worry about cooking or cleaning.

Penny was wearing a red lace V-neck long sleeve short cocktail and her hair was down with large curls at the bottom. Bernadette had on a patterned turquois knee length dress with her hair off to the side in a braid. Amy was wearing a floral patterned dress that was a navy blue with white delicate flowers. It fell just below the knees and had a cute belt that accentuated her waist. Amy's hair was straight and down. They all looked stunning!

When they sat at their table they ordered cocktails. Once the drink came, Penny blurted out what she had been waiting all week to tell the girls "I am going to purpose to Leonard!" it was like Penny couldn't hold it in any longer. Amy and Bernadette jumped out of their seats and ran over to Penny to give her a giant hug!

"I am so excited for you" said Bernadette

"This is such amazing news, I am so happy for you, and for Leonard!" said Amy

"Thank you" said Penny. "I really wanted to wait until I could _stand on my own_ with my acting career and since things have been steady with some commercials I think it's time!"

"Have you thought about how you are going to do it?" asked Bernadette, "and when?!"

"I have, I think I want to do it at home, just something simple. You know, a place where Leonard can cry and not be embarrassed," joked Penny as she winked.

"You think he will cry?" asked Amy

"I am going to cry!" said Penny. I am so nervous but so excited at the same time. Penny went into details about the proposal. She plans to order Leonard's favorite food and dessert items. She also has music picked out to play at the apartment. She even used her last paycheck to buy Leonard a wedding band. She was even going to get down on one knee and she was ready to sweep him of his feet! After all it was what Leonard wanted and Leonard deserves it!

"Oh also, assuming Leonard says yes, I want to ask you both something important" said Penny "I was wondering if, Bernadette you would be my Matron of Honor and Amy, would you be my Maid of Honor?"

"Of course!" They both shouted!

"My sister and a friend from high school will be bridesmaids too, I haven't told anyone yet though….I'll tell everyone after I _actually_ purpose" joked Penny.

This was turning into a great girls night! They spent most of the night talking about wedding dresses, bridesmaids' dresses, jewelry, and flowers …pretty much everything wedding you can think about. There were so many details to start planning out. Amy was over the moon. First her career has never been so promising, then her and Sheldon had decide to work on moving their relationship forward and now Penny has asked he to be a Maid of Honor at her wedding. Amy felt like she was dreaming. She couldn't have asked for a better time in her life.

It was getting late and the girls were talking about ending the night, but then Penny brought up a new topic.

"Oh Amy," called Penny, "I almost forgot, I wanted to tell you that I was thinking of asking Leonard if we could have the wedding closer to my family in Nebraska. Plus the cost would be so much cheaper that here is Los Angeles. I wanted to give you the heads up."

"Heads up?" asked Amy

"Oh. Ya know, I don't know where you are Sheldon will be in a year or so, and I just thought I'd let you know in case you guys are planning on sharing a room or not, just throwing it out there." Penny had a little smirk on her face.

Amy knew what she was hinting at. Gossip flies fast in their group. Sheldon must have told Leonard, who must have told Penny.

"Oh I am sure it won't be a problem, in fact Sheldon and I will be sharing a room when we go to the conference in April" Amy decided to play along

"WHATTTTT! Amy, that's exciting news" said Bernadette. Apparently the news hadn't spread to her and Howard yet. Bernie and Penny were dying for more details. "Amy why didn't you bring this up sooner?" asked Bernadette

"I would have, but Penny had the big news and well…sorry" said Amy

"Ok, well I think we have talked about all this wedding enough" said Penny "spill the details with you and Sheldon!"

"Fine," said Amy, "Sheldon is coming with me to Austria, he is going to my conference with me and then we will spend a few days in Vienna."

"Do you think you guys, will finally…you know" asked Bernadette with a smile. Penny and Bernadette were leaning in excited for their friend's news.

"I don't know," said Amy "Sheldon hasn't said much other than he is not making any promises just that he will be there for me. We have though decided to "get used" to spending overnights together"

"What does that mean?" asked Penny

"Again I am not sure, we are just going to move forward as it feels natural." answered Amy, "However, we have decided to spend every weekend together until the trip, alternating at each other's apartments. There are four weekends before the trip, I just don't want to push Sheldon, I want to be sure he's ready"

"Oh I bet Sheldon is more ready than you think" joked Penny, "You better be "ready" too if you get my drift, should we schedule a day at the salon coming up?" The girls all laughed. They haven't thought about their last trip to the waxing salon.

What time was left with the rest of the night was spent joking and laughing with each other. It was the most fun they all had together in a long time and there was so much to look forward too. Amy was so glad she had these wonderful ladies in her life. She also left with her mind racing. She thought about Penny's words. Even though Penny was joking about her and Sheldon, she couldn't stop thinking about what she said. Was Sheldon ready? And more importantly was she ready?


End file.
